


It's been awhile

by rosalina2124



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Adam has appendicits will Kim be there for him when he needs them the most???? It's been awhileSince I couldn'tHold my head up highAnd it's been awhileSince I first saw youAnd it's been awhileSince I could standOn my own two feet againAnd it's been awhileSince I could call youAnd all the things I can't rememberAs fucked up as it all may seemThe consequences that are renderedI stretch myself beyond my meansAnd it's been awhileSince I could sayThat I wasn't addictedIt's been awhileSince I could sayI loved myself as wellAnd it's been awhileSince I've gone andFucked things upJust like I always doAnd it's been awhileBut all that shitSeems to disappearWhen I'm with youAnd everything I can rememberAs fucked up as it all may seem





	It's been awhile

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Kim and I try to relax. We’re down at med,the one place I don’t want to be,but I get why she made me come,I almost passed out on her earlier because of how bad the pain was. My stomach has been bothering me off and on all day today anyways,but then when we were out on a scene I got elbowed in the stomach during a tussle,and it just about ended me,I couldn’t breathe,got the wind knocked out of me,and the pain was beyond bad,dots lining my vision. Antonio got the guy off of me,which is the point when Kim and Hailey tended to me,I about passed out on them. They called for backup,and a ambo,as much as I didn’t want it and fought them on it. Brett and Gabby came down,checked me over,then determined I needed the ER,so they got me here,about 30 minutes ago. I got checked over,it was hectic,and now we’re waiting for them to take me to CT,but it’s getting worse,but it’s busy,they have other people to tend to,so I’ve made her wait.

“Easy Ad,I think it’s time to get the nurse,I know you don’t want me to,but your hurting,and it’s gotten worse”she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair. “OK Kim I trust you”I murmur softly,I’m just done,I can’t stand the pain,it’s time to admit defeat. I watch as she leaves,and before I know it she’s back with Maggie,which is good ,I trust her. “Hey there,I hear your not feeling so hot Adam honey,what’s going on”she murmurs softly,taking my wirst in her hand,checking my pulse. “My stomach just really hurts,it’s gotten worse in the last 30 minutes,I’ve been feeling sick to my stomach”I murmur, “Your pulse is a bit fast,but that’s more likely than not because of the pain,I’m going to get a temp on you alright,then feel your stomach”she murmurs softly as she grabs the thermometer off the hook and places it against my temple. It beeps after a few minutes, and she notes the temperature,”104, that’s what I thought”she murmurs as I let her lift my gown so she can feel my stomach.

I let her feel my stomach,and I do alright till she gets down to my lower right side,then it’s too much,it hurts bad,I find myself gripping the sheet tight,and I can hear the monitor beeping,going crazy,telling us my heart rate just spiked. “Easy,take a breath alright,there we go,I think you have appendicitis,I’m going to go grab a doctor alright”she murmurs as I nod. She steps out of the room for a moment,then she finds a doctor,and they come back in. It’s Dr. Manning,which is fine,I trust her,and she’ll get me taken care of. She does the same thing as Maggie did,then she does a ultrasound,and they determine it’s appendicitis,and it’s close to rupturing,meaning I need surgery,and fast. “Alright,we’re going to have to get you down to surgery,I’m going to give you something to help you relax,make you sleepy alright”she murmurs as I nod,too tired to say anything. I let her start an IV,and she hooks it up to a bag of fluids and medicine to let me relax. It kicks in pretty fast and before I know it I’m in and out of it,not fully aware. 

The last thing I remember is Kim squeezing my hand,letting me know she’ll be here when I come out of surgery,then they take me down to the OR. They get me onto the table,get me comfortable. Then they put something in my IV,and have me count down from 100,I make it to 98 and then I’m out like a light,last thoughts on my mind being if I’m going to be OK,if I’ll come out on the other side none the worse for wear,and how long it’ll take me to heal from this.


End file.
